


Behind Closed Doors.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Freelow, M/M, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed is the ever traveling math teacher, hopping city to city somewhere along the way hoping that he might magically fall in love with someone, but no one gets the special chance to find love twice. Right?<br/>Laxus is the kinda kid who's considered 'Bad' he gave the teachers a run for their money and annoyed anyone else in his way with his snarky attitude and cunning ways.</p><p>What happens when he finds someone just as cunning, and not willing to put up with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

Freed Justine.  
He was a math teacher once again moving.  
He wasn't moving for a particular reason, but he liked to keep things ever changing.  
Every time his class would graduate weeks after he would move away.

This time he was moving to Texas.  
He was going to teach there in a school called 'Fairy High'  
It was a peculiar name but they were supposedly a fantastic high school.  
Of course he was teaching math there, what else would he teach?  
~  
Laxus Dreyar.  
A Senior in Fairy High.  
His grand father was the principle.  
He was considered a 'Delinquent' by everyone there because he acted out in class and had a 'Attitude'  
His excuse always was-"Its not my fault they're annoying."  
A pitiful excuse but it was the truth...  
Everyone was annoying to him, the teachers constantly comparing him to his grandfather and always addressing him as 'Makarov Dreyar's grandson!'  
Never his own identity...  
~  
Freed arrived on Texas grounds on a Friday, around 2:36Pm.  
When he got off of his plane he went straight to the luggage area to get some of his belongings.  
His friend and assistant Mira was helping him move his other things, she was driving a truck with her younger brother Elfman to Texas, did Freed forget to mention he a writer? A famous one at that.  
That's how he had the the money to do all of this.

Upon getting his luggage he went to his new apartment.

Once he was inside he looked around the nice small home, to his left was a small kitchen, to his right was his living room.  
Once walking into the living room in front of him was a huge window covered with purple curtains.  
He drew them back letting in the sun light as a small smile graced his features.  
To his right now was his bedroom, to his left was the bathroom.  
There was a small closet in the kitchen acting as a pantry, he still needed his furniture to really fill things up in here...  
It was a simple and small home, just how he liked it.

He went to his bedroom and started unpacking what he had clothes wise until the Strauss siblings arrived with the truck.  
He'd have furniture as well.....  
~  
Laxus was in there huge athletics gym while his grandfather was announcing that a new math teacher was arriving next week.  
Fred Justin? No.... Freed? I think... Freed Justine? Yeah I think I got it.  
It honestly sounded like the girliest guys name he'd ever heard...  
He'd have some fun with this teacher before he'd decide to quit...  
And than the next one...  
And the next one.....  
Than that one...

He'd weed'em all out till Gramps would hire his dad back...

 

What neither knew yet, is this would possibly be the hardest school year yet...

For both of them.

~Till Next Time~


	2. The Encounter.

Saturday Mira and Elfman had finally arrived with the truck and they unloaded, had some dinner, than they went home.  
Freed now laid in bed staring at the ceiling.  
No matter the amount of times he moved to a new state, a new school, he still always felt nervous about the first day.  
He was told it was normal.  
But it didn't really help much.

x

Laxus stared at one of the walls in his room.  
He hated his grand father the most right now... He had kicked his dad out of school for apparently sleeping with some whore of a student.  
He didn't even give him a chance to redeem himself...  
He really wanted his dad back...  
Fuck this new guy...

x

It was the first day of school for Freed as the new Math teacher.  
He walked into the school with his long green hair in a braid flowing behind him.  
Upon walking into the school he immediately spotted the short man named Makarov that was supposed to be the principle.

"Ah you must be Mr Makarov! Hello."

Freed walked over to the man and looked down at him with a small smile gracing his features.  
It appeared that he was waiting outside for him.

"Did I keep you waiting sir?"

"Ah not at all my boy come, come."

Makarov turned after flashing a big grin and welcomed him to his office.

x

Laxus had been behind the school smoking and thinking.  
Thinking turned into anger, he wanted to go yell at his grand father, he needed to get this off of his chest and fast.

He stormed into his grand fathers office and was about to start yelling but when his orange eyes met turquoise he froze.

"Who the hell are you?"

Laxus snarled at the green haired man who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Makarov sighed and looked to the two than back to Laxus.

"Laxus please can this wait? I'm interviewing the new Math teacher..."

He then massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

"Oh so you're the guy who's taking my dads place? Huh fuck you."

Laxus huffed and slammed the door behind him.  
Freed only sighed and shook his head.

"I am very sorry Mr Justine.."

"It fine Mr Makarov... I understand teenagers to a certain degree."

Makarov chuckled lightly and continued with the interview.

x

Laxus was fuming, he was a girly guy....  
He could tell just by the name! It'd be so easy to get rid of him!  
That's not what he was fuming about thou....  
He was anger because they were replacing his dad with such a feminine guy!  
It was degrading to his name....  
He clenched his fist until is knuckles turned white.  
He'd get rid of that guy before anyone knew it...

x

After the interview Freed was shown to his class room where he'd be working.  
Then Makarov showed him to the break room and many other places in the school.  
After that he started setting up for his first lesson.

x

It was time for Math and Laxus was ready to make his life a living hell....  
No teacher ever dared to put him in to detention so he'd be fine.... He was sure the other teachers told him stories....

And they did.  
Freed had run in with children like this before, he could cope with it.  
He did some how survive in a abusive home for years, he always just thought of it that way...  
No amount of abuse could be worse than that.

x

Once class started and Freed turned his back Laxus stood up out of his seat and flipped his desk.  
Freed spun around and glared at the blonde boy.

"Mr Dreyar pick up your desk and chair this instance."

Freed put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
Laxus stood his ground and matched his glare, waiting for the greenette to give in.

He didn't.

Freed kept his stare fixated on Laxus' own until Laxus was the one to avert eyes.  
Once that happened Freed knew he had won the battle.

For now...

Laxus picked his desk and chair up, no one had ever stared that intensely at him...  
He almost wanted detention now...Just to spend more time with him...  
Why did he suddenly feel like this? Why now? He was going to crush this guy moments ago..

He honestly didn't understand his emotions right now as he sat back down in his chair and pouted.

'The hell is with you stupid brain and hormones....'

 

~Till Next Time~


	3. A Wet Dream?

The rest of class went smoothly, Laxus only stared out the window still frustrated...  
How could he be so weak as to give up? He was notorious for giving the scariest stares yet this guys stare...  
Something about it sent shivers up Laxus' spine..  
In good and bad ways...

x

It was time for lunch and Laxus' mindlessly picked at his, not really all to hungry for the schmuck they served...  
He looked out the window and saw the green haired man known as Mr Justine.  
Upon closer inspection he was eating lunch as well, outside.  
It confused him, usually the teachers ate in there break room, instead this guy was just sitting out there alone..  
It was weird.  
Than again Laxus saw this as his chance for revenge...

He made his way outside, upon hearing the others footsteps Freed looked up from his book that was than snatched out of his hands-

"Excuse me?"

Freed said in annoyance as he tried to get his book back but Laxus jerked his hand away smirking-

"Yeah you're right excuse you, ya embarrassed me in front of class, ya shoulda backed down when you had the chance... I'll make yer life a living hell."

Laxus threw the others book to the side still smirking.  
Freed only raised an eyebrow at the other a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh really mister Dreyar? Hell is it?"

He said sarcastically getting up to get his book as Laxus growled in irritation-

"Yeah hell you stupid faggot!"

As those words fell from Laxus lips Freed turned around with an almost menacing look-

"Excuse me mister Dreyar, MY sexuality has nothing to do with YOUR issues. Please refrain from using such vulgar language in my presence."

Freed's eyebrow twitched as his lips twisted into a frown.  
Laxus' eyes only went wide...   
'Hes... Actually gay?'

"I..."

He didn't know what to say, his words were caught in his throat.  
Had he'd known the man was gay he wouldn't have said it...  
No that was a lie, he still would have...  
But not knowing it first hand made him feel worse for some reason..

Freed only huffed as the bell rang picking up his things and leaving.

"I expect an apology after school Mr Dreyar, or I will be going to the principle."

Freed yelled back as he walked, not even so much as bothering to turn around and address him.

x

It was after school finally.  
Laxus was going to apologize..  
He was getting anxious.. What if it was a joke?  
No... Maybe?  
Regardless his feet still took him to Mr Justine's office.  
He hesitantly knocked on the door waiting for a response.  
When did he become so nervous about this?  
He frowned at his own thoughts but was taken out of them after hearing a 'Come in'  
From the other side.  
He twisted the cold knob and walked in, seeing the other packing up his papers looking up as there eyes met-

"Ah mister Dreyar, I assume you're here to apologize or?"

He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response from the boy.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Mr Justine... I uh... I'm sorry..."

He shuffled on his feet uncomfortably breaking there eye contact.  
'Why are his eyes so intense?'  
Freed had honestly never met a student quite like him...  
His orange eyes, they held deep sadness but immense confusion...  
Confusion over what?

"You could do me a favor and tell me whats bothering you.. I can see it in your eyes."

Laxus' breath caught in his throat as he looked to the other, there eyes locking again.

"I-Its nothing I need to go."

He quickly rushed out of the room before the other could say anything.  
Freed only sighed, standing up with his papers an such deciding to head home.  
Something about that boy... Intrigued him greatly.

x

Laxus was... Blushing?  
He quickly ran behind school trying to slow his heart beat and pulling his pack of cigarettes out, lighting one.  
'What the hell just happened?'  
He ran out of there like some school boy who has a crush on the hot teacher, except this teacher was the same gender as him.. And probably hated him..  
He toke a puff from the lit cigarette and sighed.  
What the hell was going on with him?

x

"M-Mr Justine please~"

Laxus mewled as Freed hit his ass once again-

"Please what Laxus?"

Freed muttered chuckling at the whiny tone that came out of the blonde boys mouth-

"P-Please fuck me"

He moaned as the other teased his hole with his finger spreading his cheeks further-

"Mm louder"

Laxus shivered at the command but he was so desperate he couldn't take it anymore-

"Please! F-*Beep* *Beep*"

Freed jolted out of bed heavily breathing as he hit his alarm clocks snooze.  
What kinda dream was that? A wet dream about a student?..  
Maybe it was more than simple fascination...  
Did he want..... That?  
Freed shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he climbed out of bed, with a very present boner...  
He sighed and walked to his bathroom deciding a cold shower would be nice this morning instead...

x

Laxus had eventually calmed himself down and walked back home alone.

When he finally got home his grand father yelled at him, probably for being late if he had to guess but he shrugged it off, stomping up to his room.

That morning he woke up and sneezed, they always say when you sneeze someones thinking about you..  
Not that he ever believed that kinda crap.  
He got up and did the usual, shower, dress, eat, ignore, go to school.  
Yeah sounded about right...  
Except the only difference this morning was he couldn't stop thinking of him..

Mr Justine.

Why?  
He didn't quite understand it but he hated this feeling...  
All he wanted to do was just... Kiss him..  
He wasn't sure why, no one had ever been this appealing to him..  
It was weird.

x

He was distracted the rest of the school day, day dreaming about him..  
Why him?  
When it came time for math Laxus mentally groaned.  
Man it was going to be awkward...

Regardless he went to class.

A few minutes in and they locked eyes...  
For those few seconds the gaze still made an impact.  
Luckily Laxus sat at the back of the class so no one saw the subtle blush dust his cheeks as he looked to the window to avoid the others eyes.

After class was over Mr Justine pulled him over to the side-

"Laxus I need to speak with you after school, please come to my class room if you will."

Mr Justine said nonchalantly as he wiped down the chalk board-

"Y-Yeah okay..."

Laxus ran out of the class room, thankful he was the last to leave so no one heard him stutter besides the green haired man.  
A blush dusted his cheeks again as he growled lowly.  
What the hell was this guy aiming at exactly? Alone time with him?  
Laxus only sighed, ready for school to be over...

~Till Next Time~


	4. The Kiss.

It was nearing the end of school, he was still hesitant on going back to see Mr Justine after class....  
As the clock ticked down he started to sweat nervously, really craving a smoke right now...

As soon as the bell rang he was the first out, heading towards the back of the school, his usual spot.

x

As the bell rang for Freed's class he smiled gently waving to his students as he cleaned the chalk board.  
He cleaned up the rest of his papers and sighed, sitting down in his chair.  
He would only wait a few minutes for Laxus before going home, he did really hope the boy would come...

x

Laxus sighed letting out a puff of smoke, deciding why the hell not..

He approached the green haired mans office slowly, knocking lightly as to not gain attention.

When Freed heard the knock he jumped slightly- He had been daydreaming about the boy at his very door.  
He got up and opened the door, stepping out of the way after greeting Laxus, who only grunted and tried not take a deep breath of the others cologne.

"Thank you for coming Mr Dreyar, are you alright?"

Laxus' hands were shaking as he sat down in one of the desk, he hadn't noticed it himself until he made eye contact with the green haired man who than nodded to his hands.  
Laxus stuffed them in his pocket leaning back-

" 'M fine whatya want?"

He asked gruffly looking to the side, avoiding eye contact-

"Well Mr Dreyar I've noticed you've been a little distant with me, seemingly off in space, and that look in your eyes-"

Freed muttered the last part, taking Laxus chin in his hand as pulled his face forward so they could lock eyes-

"It tells a story.... Do you.... perhaps have a crush on me?"

He inquired with a raised eyebrow as Laxus couldn't look away from his gaze-

"N-No... L-Let go of my face..."

His face was burning up, it wasn't fair that he felt this way and this guy was perfectly fine-

"Mr Dreyar... Its perfectly fine to find someone attractive, but treating them like a kindergarten crush won't make them think you like them very much"

Freed sighed letting go of the boys chin, as soon as he did that Laxus moved to stand, eyes on the door.  
But Freed was faster, he stopped the other from exiting with his body, Laxus crashing into the rather firm body of his teacher-

"I'm not done talking to you Mr-"

"Well 'm done talkin' with you let me out!"

Freed grunted picking the boy and setting him on his desk-

"I said I'm not done now listen to me-"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Laxus struggled, trying to get out of his grasp as he squirmed on the desk.  
They struggled, but Freed won when he pressed his lips against Laxus'...  
The blonde boy was surprised, but he soon kissed back letting himself be whisked away as his eye lids fluttered down....  
Freed held the back of his head carefully with one hand, the other still holding one of his wrist, he devoured the boys lips, loving the taste of cigarettes mixed with something tangy...  
Laxus was the one to break the kiss, due to lack of air-

"T-The hell was that..."

He mumbled touching his lips as he once again couldn't break the stare he held with the other-

"I'm.... Not sure, what I do know is, I liked it..."

Freed mumbled the last few words leaning in for another kiss, this one was more intense, heated almost desperate.  
Laxus threaded his fingers through the others green hair as Freed gripped the smaller boys hips bringing them closer.  
They broke apart panting again, staring into each others eyes-

"I-I kinda liked it too...."

Laxus averted his eyes again as Freed smiled gently running his hands up Laxus' clothed sides-

"I'm glad you did or that would be horribly awkward..."

Laxus hummed looking back to the green haired man-

"What about now? What about your job?"

Freed's eyes fell as his stomach hit rock bottom-

"I uh.... I don't know..."

Seeing the grim expression Laxus hurried to say something, anything right-

"Uh well we could just keep it between us ya know? I don't mind that..."

He mumbled looking at his feet-

"I uh... I kinda wanna give this thing a try... I don't know..."

Freed shook his head-

"I don't think its a good idea Laxus... Teenagers get crushes all the time..."

He let his words trail off as he too looked at his feet.  
Laxus took in shaky breath after shaky breath, letting them out slowly.  
He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out... Or if it was even worth it... The only thing he knew was that no one, no one had ever made him feel this way...  
He didn't want to spend the rest of his life regretting it.

He cupped the other mans cheeks bringing him in for another kiss.  
This one was less lust filled, rather passionate and... Longing for something more..

"I... I don't wanna give up so easily... No ones ever made me feel like this... I don't wanna spend my life regretting not doing this..."

He mumbled the words against the others lips, when he was encased in the others arms he couldn't help but feel... Safe.  
Freed sighed licking his lips, deciding that just maybe.. Maybe this could work-

"Okay... But this has to stay between us Laxus..."

The blonde boy nodded as he was brought into yet another kiss.

Neither were certain as to what this would lead to, but neither were willing to give up.  
There was something there, a spark every time there lips touched, the grabbing, the hums and mewls...  
All of it.  
Even so soon Laxus felt like he was being taken away from everything and brought to some kind of heaven...  
He was eager to see what the other had planned for him...

~Till Next Time~


	5. Taking Things To The Next Level.

After there little 'Make out' session as one could call it, they happened pretty often.  
Everyday after school Laxus would come to his office and get 'Detention'  
It was slowly becoming a routine...  
But the blonde boy longed for more.

A day like any other, the bell rang for the end of the day and everyone silently cheered, ready to go home.  
But he had a different home...

He smiled lightly as he reached the green haired mans office, one he had grown to know as Freed...  
He tapped lightly than heard footsteps as the man on the other side smiled at him, stepping out of the way for his entrance.  
These times were often spent with Laxus in his arms as they kissed, running his hands up and down the boys body as he tugged on the green lock gently...  
Laxus hummed into one of there many kisses and broke it, deciding to ask him now as he straddled the others lap-

"Um I wanted to ask ya somethin'..."

Freed nodded waiting for the boys question.  
He looked at what was supposed to be his lap, but instead it was the others, which made him strangely happy...  
He took a deep breath, locking there eyes, wondering turquoise matching the firm orange hues-

"I wanna take this to the next level"

Freed blinked a few times, trying to process the boys words.  
Next level? Did he want that as well?  
He had found himself dreaming a lot more.. And having to take cold showers when he got home...  
But was he sure he was ready? Sure he had sex before... His curious roommate in college named Bickslow had wanted to try it out...  
He was a fond memory but nothing more...  
Laxus stiffened at the other hesitant look and silence-

"Uh just forget I said anythin' I 'm gonna go"

He tried to get up but Freed stopped him, cupping the boys cheeks-

"Are you sure Laxus? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He questioned the boy with cautious eyes.  
Laxus froze, blinking a few times before smiling lightly-

"Yeah... 'M ready, why else would I say somethin' about it..."

The green haired man smiled pulling him into his chest-

"That's good to hear... I've been curious about it myself lately, but I wanted to wait until you were ready."

Laxus chuckled shaking his head-

"Ya think to much... I wouldn't have cared, just ask"

Freed raised an eyebrow at the boy-

"Just ask for what Laxus?"

A small smirk playing at the greenettes lips as he could only guess the response-

"Just ask to be fucked, I don't mind~"

Laxus smirked running a hand across the others neck.  
Freed scoffed-

"Oh really Laxus? Who's the one sitting in who's lap? Who's the one that's always blushing? The one who squirms when I touch his ass?"

To further his point Freed reached behind the boy giving his ass a squeeze, chuckling at the yelp he got from the other as a blush dusted his cheeks.  
The blonde growled lowly, some how getting turned on by the others smirk-

"W-Well I bet if I squeezed yer ass outta no where you'd blush too!"

He grumbled glaring at the other-

"Hmm some how I don't think so-"

The greenette pulled him in close enough to whisper in his ear-

"Plus... I have experience Laxus... I know all the sweet little spots that will make your mind go blank... Don't underestimate my bedroom skills~"

He purred in the others ear smirking as he felt a shiver go up his spine, hearing a low 'Fuck' come out of the others mouth.  
He hummed kneading Laxus ass causing the boy to squirm and mewl as he gripped Freed's shoulders-

"C-Cut it out..... N-No not there! Ahhh"

He moaned feeling the other slip his slim pale fingers into his pants, teasing his virgin entrance-

"What Laxus? Your body craves it~"

He hummed into the others ear, he gasped when one of those slim fingers dipped into his tight hole, stretching him-

"Laxus... Listen closely okay?"

He nodded, not trusting his words to do anything but break-

"I want you to go home tonight... And fuck yourself with your fingers... And think about me... Cum with just your fingers... And if you can't? Cold shower it is.."

The green haired man smirked widely as he took his fingers away from the boys ass making him whimper-

"T-That's not fair.. I-I-"

Freed silenced the boy with a kiss, humming into it-

"Do as I say... I'll know if you didn't"

He smirked again, standing up with the boy in his arms he set him on his desk, straightening out his clothes as Laxus tried to catch his breath-

"You're... You're cruel..."

He whispered at as he got a side glance from the smirking man.  
He was rock hard, his jeans told the story for him as he leaned back on his hands.  
Freed chuckled standing in front of the other with his brief case in hand-

"I told you what to do Laxus... If you succeed I'll give you a reward, if not?-"

He leaned in to whisper into the boys ear, a smirk still present on his lips-

"I'll punish you~"

He hummed walking away from the flushing and aroused boy, satisfied with his work.  
Laxus was still sitting on the desk for a few more minutes, panting as his breath was once again taken away by that man...  
He sighed looking down at his pants, gently trying to push his arousal down so it wasn't as noticeable.  
He grumbled, yanking his shirt over it as he walked, trying not to think about how aroused he was..

When he finally got home he avoided talking with anyone as raced up the steps to his room, ready to try and get rid of his problem.

After running up his stairs he relaxed entering his room and locking the door behind him, quickly going to his belt to rip it off, throwing his jeans some where else as he crawled onto his bed, staying on his hands and knees with his ass up, imagining how it would feel for the green haired to fuck him like that...

He groaned, his hand reaching behind as he mewled, his fingers pushing in.  
He flinched at the roughness and how dry it was, needing something more...

He threw his shirt off, now fully naked, walking over to his desk where a bottle of lotion sat, pumping some into his hand as he walked back to his bed, slowly getting into the same position...

He supported himself with one hand, the other going to his ass as he rubbed the greasy liquid together, some dripping above his entrance making him shiver.  
Soon he slid in a finger, his eye rolling back in pleasure as he rocked his hips against the fingers, adding another.  
If his sheets and pillows hadn't been there, he was sure everyone in his home could've heard his mewls of pleasure as he now had three fingers in, fucking himself just as Freed had asked...

Yet.

He couldn't cum, regardless of how close he felt he could not cum...  
He groaned into his sheets, getting frustrated as hell, needing his release...  
He mewled pulling his finger at and rolling onto his back, panting into the air as the same lotion hand came down to his arousal...  
How would he know anyways? Laxus needed release, he clamped a hand over his mouth, just discovering how loud he was as he stoked his arousal.

x

When Freed had arrived home he was thankful that he wore tight pants, his arousal wasn't as noticeable as it was restrained.  
He sighed in pleasure as he unzipped the pants, his hardened cock finally free.  
He let the pants drop as he walked to his bedroom, laying on the bed as he pulled his cock out, humming as he stroked himself, letting his mind wonder.  
He imagined the other, riding him and moaning, clawing at his chest.  
He moaned just thinking about it...  
He stroked himself, faster, stopping to run his thumb over the sensitive slit that sent shivers down his spine.

He no later came, letting out a whisper of the boys name as his cum splattered into his hand.

Both were eager for tomorrow, ready for what was next.

~Till Next Time~


	6. Together.

The next day Laxus awoke to his alarm again, his body still felt fatigued, he had never really had the desire to touch himself like that.. It was a strange feeling.  
Regardless his morning continued like always, except a little more sluggishly.

x

Freed awoke in the morning sitting straight up and panting, he had another wet dream about the boy...  
He was eager to get to work, but not for his job...

x

The day went by quickly for both of them, both eager to be alone together.  
Freed had been planning his punishment, he had a feeling Laxus wouldn't obey his order and he had a way of finding out...

Laxus had been rather nervous the whole day, thou his exterior features didn't show it on the outside he was slightly scared...  
What if the other found out about him not cumming from just his expression alone?..  
The very thought of punishment from the green haired man made a shiver go up his spine as he walked to class, eager.

x

Class went smoothly, they had made eye contact a few times.  
But when they did it almost felt like the other was trying to undress him his eyes...  
Which made the blonde quite flustered...  
He had tugged him off to the side as he always did, except this time he sighed with a smirk, shaking his head.  
Did his nervousness about disobeying really show that well when they were at least semi-alone?  
Regardless he tried to continue his day without getting a boner.

x

Freed sat at his desk, grading papers as he waited for the blonde.  
He had his suspicions, but he needed to confirm them first before acting.

He heard the soft knock and smirked, getting up from his seat.

Hearing the other mans foot steps made Laxus gulp as he fidgeted, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets averting his eyes as he nervously looked around the empty halls.

Freed opened the door to see the nervous other who locked eyes with him immediately.  
Freed couldn't help but smirk as he stepped out of the way of the boy who hesitantly walked in.

He took a deep breath tapping his fingers against the others desk, moving to turn around to say something as he was pressed against it and bent over the desk grunting-

"W-What the hell? This is embarrassin'..."

He grumbled trying to move as the green haired man planted a hand in the middle of his back chuckling darkly-

"Did you obey me?"

He hummed feeling the others ass, giving it a good squeeze.  
His smirk only widened when the blonde gasped under him and fidgeted-

"I-I did..."

Freed raised an eyebrow, reaching under the boy to unbuckle his belt-

"Wh-What're ya doin'?"

He grumbled as he was pressed to the desk harder, his pants being pulled down with his under wear.  
He tensed hearing a 'Tsk' from the man behind him-

"Your sack tells a different story Laxus~ You're not use to cumming from your ass so of course you wouldn't be able too..."

He hummed standing back up and leaning over to whisper into the boys ear-

"So why do they look fine? If you had taken a cold shower they would still have a red hue... But yours don't... Did you perhaps, stroke yourself?"

He chuckled straightening his back, keeping a hand on the others back, smirking wider as he felt a shiver go down his spine-

"I-I'm sorry... I couldn't not... I-"

Freed hummed, pressing his finger against the boys lips-

"You were too aroused perhaps? I can tell you tried... The weekend is approaching, perhaps ask your grand father to stay away for it?"

He let the other stand as he resumed his position in his chair.  
Laxus stood glaring at the other with a flush on his cheeks as he yanked his blue jeans back up, buckling his belt-

"W-Why?"

He asked hesitantly, part of him knowing the answer...  
The green haired man looked up with mischief present in his eyes as they gleamed-

"To teach you how to cum just by being fucked"

He said bluntly making Laxus grunt and hit his shoulder-

"How can ya say things like that so casually?..."

He grumbled averting his eyes away from the burning hot turquoise ones.  
He shrugged standing up and cupping the blonde boys face-

"Experience? Wanting to see you blush maybe?"

He smirked pecking the others lips as he grunted pushing at his chest-

"Its not fair.."

He grumbled as Freed chuckled, pulling him into a hug-

"D-Do ya really want me to stay at yer house?...."

Laxus mumbled more the himself than than Freed, but the green haired man smirked, stroking his hair-

"Of course... Like I said, I need to teach you how to cum from your ass."

He chuckled as Laxus hit his back weakly, the heat from his face practically radiating off of him as he buried his face into his chest-

"What~? Does that not sound good?"

He chuckled reaching down and grabbing Laxus' ass, grinning as the boy whined-

"St-Stop teasing me... Its not fair when I go home hard as a rock..."

He mumbled into his chest.  
Freed raised an eyebrow-

"And you don't think I find you arousing? You don't think I go home and touch myself to the thought of your ass wrapped around my cock instead of my hand~?"

He hummed as Laxus clutched him closer mumbling-

"Holy shit...."

He whimpered pushing Freed against his desk-

"Please... I need you inside me..."

Freed smiled, cupping the boys face, kissing his lips gently, making him whimper-

"I want to take you when the moment is right... You don't ever get to be a virgin again Laxus..."

He cradled his face as he looked at him with wide orange hues-

"T-Thank you... Freed..."

He whispered pecking his lips again before he was pulled into an even more passionate kiss, moaning as he crawled into his lap as Freed was pushed back further on the desk-

"This weekend Laxus... Talk to him.."

Freed whispered against his lips, he nodded sucking in a deep breath grinning-

"Can't wait~"

The blonde hummed rubbing there cheeks together as Freed chuckled.  
This weekend would certainly be interesting, seeing as Laxus would now be losing his virginity to the only person.. The only man that had ever made him feel this way, so aroused, so... Passionate.. He would go so far as to say he loved him...

And Freed?

He felt the same... He couldn't wait to make him feel everything and anything...

~Till Next Time~


	7. What Is This Feeling?

As Laxus walked into the others home, he looked around, a new place he was actually curious to learn about.  
Seeing the wonder in the boys gaze he smiled, taking one of his smaller hands gaining his attention-

"Like it?"

Freed chuckled as Laxus puffed out his cheeks, taking his hand away as he crossed his arms over his chest-

"Eh..."

He grumbled dropping his bag beside the couch before dropping on it.  
The greenette only shook his head, sitting down next to him-

"Do you want to watch a- Mph-"

Freed grunted as he was pushed back against the couch with a kiss, slowly melting into it as the boy straddled his hips.  
Laxus kissed with such force as Freed tried to merely catch up, groaning softly as the small fingers were threaded in his hair.  
The blonde haired boy rocked his hips against the elders, mewling into the kiss at the friction he was given.  
Freed smirked, gripping the others hips, grinding there pelvises together harder.

Laxus broke the kiss as he moaned, closing his eyes as he solely focused on his need for friction.  
Freed licked his lips loving the look on the boys face, wanting to see more...  
The blondes mouth hung open, panting into the air besides letting out the occasional moan.  
The greenette took the opportunity pushing three fingers in the others mouth.  
Laxus' eyes flew open at the intrusion, glaring at the man.  
He pulled away coughing slightly-

"The hell was that for?"

Freed hummed stalling the others hips-

"I wanted to see how much your face twisted in pleasure if I was finger fucking you..."

Freed's face adored a smirk, as Laxus' own had a flush-

"You're weird..."

He grumbled, whimpering softly as his hips were stopped from grinding further-

"I'm sure you'll find out soon that my weirdness can be pleasurable."

Laxus grumbled, trying to wiggle even in the slightest to get a little bit of friction, grunting as he was denied-

"P-Please.. I need it.."

The smirk on the elder mans face only got wider, pressing there bodies back together causing Laxus to pant like a dog almost, the moans falling out of his mouth as he stabled himself by planting his hands on the others chest.  
Freed pushed the fingers in again, this time Laxus accepted them with a grunt, still opening his eyes to glare at the ever smirking man.

The blonde decided if he was going to do it, he'd do it right at least..  
He pushed his tongue between the fingers, letting them slide further back in his throat.  
Something about it was arousing, bobbing his head slightly in time with his thrust as he ground himself against Freed.

The greenette watched him take the fingers in his mouth in aroused amusement, licking his lips as he held back a low groan.  
Deeming the fingers wet enough he pulled them out eyeing the string of saliva that connected them.  
He tugged at the boys pants, undoing his belt with his free hand as Laxus helped, sliding them down enough with his boxers.

Lost in the pleasure the blonde leaned forward as his entrance was teased, whimpering softly-

"Just please... Do it."

He ordered softly as he buried his nose in the other mans neck, groaning softly as one of the slim wet fingers entered him.  
Freed cupped Laxus' chin with his free hand, making it so he could see his face-

"What're you doin'?"

The blonde moaned as the finger was curled-

"I want to see your face as I pleasure you."

The greenette smirked, working the finger some more before pushing in another.  
The blondes toes curled, his fist clutching the others sides as he whimpered.  
His jaw was still held by the man, squeezing his eyes closed due to not wanting to look at the other smirking face-

"Someones a horny boy~"

Freed hummed as Laxus cracked an eye open enough to glare at him-

"S-Shut up!"

The blonde yelped as a third finger entered him, tensing up around them-

"T-That hurts!"

He whined trying to pull away from the fingers.  
Freed grunted holding the boy in place-

"Just relax Laxus."

The boy squirmed, cringing at the pain in his ass as he whimpered-

"H-How it hurts.."

Freed sighed connecting there lips again.  
He had hoped the kiss would distract him, and it did.  
As there lips moved in sync the boys ass loosened allowing him to pump the fingers in and out again.  
Laxus moaned into the kiss as he was stretched, the feeling was still a little odd but comfortable now.  
The kiss grew sloppier as the blondes mind was clouded in pleasure, mindlessly rocking his hips against the fingers, he broke the kiss with a lewd moan, the others hand rubbing his cock and the fingers in his ass were so blissful.

As the saliva rolled down his chin Freed leaned forward, licking it off of the boys mouth and devouring him.  
Rolling them over as Freed was now on top, he removed his fingers and pulled the boys pants completely off.

Laxus shivered as the air hit his arousal, looking down to see the mischief in the others eyes he gulped, flinching as he felt the warm hand back on his hard on-

"W-What're ya gonna do?"

Freed smirked sliding his hand down to the base of the blondes cock-

"I'm going to wrap my mouth around your arousal, and I'm going to suck, and lick it. Like no one ever has."

Laxus shivered, the heated stare making him impossibly more aroused.  
Who was this man?  
Seeing as the boy didn't protest Freed went down, smirking around the others cock as his face twisted in pleasure.  
He gripped the boys hips, holding them in place firmly.

He pushed the cock all the way in, letting it slide down his throat before sucking with all his might.  
It was satisfying to hear the muffled noises as he bit into his balled up fist, the other hand shakily gripping his green locks as he bobbed his head.

Pulling his mouth completely off the cock he pushed his tongue between the slit, watching the blondes back arch.  
Smirking he sucked the head of his cock, massaging the others hips-

"W-What is this feeling?"

Laxus mumbled more to himself as his stomach tied itself in a delicious knot, feeling like he could blow any minute.  
It wasn't like the other night when he had touched himself, it felt some how different...

Freed licked up the shaft, going back to suck on the head before the boy came, spilling into the greenettes mouth.

Laxus' body went limp against the couch, panting as he came down from his high.  
Slowly he looked down to see Freed licking his lips as they made eye contact, the greenette smirked sitting up on his knees-

"My turn~"

~Till Next Time~


	8. No Backing Out.

Laxus panted gently, sitting up slowly he looked to the others erection, than his heated face. His intense blue eyes making shivers go down his spine-

"Fine.. Lean back.."  
Laxus averted his eyes, refusing to look at him.  
Freed smirked laying back, his hands moved to his belt undoing it.  
At hearing the noise of the mans belt Laxus glanced back, gulping as the bulge was slowly set free.

He leaned down between Freed's slender legs, grunting as the others fingers tugged against his hair urging him to start.  
At seeing the others size he wondered if it would all fit in his mouth, deciding he would at least try..

Freed licked his lips again as the small hands gripped the base of his cock, eagerly wanting that mouth wrapped around his length more than he should.

Laxus licked his lips unconsciously before he took the head of the others erection into his mouth, sucking harshly.  
Hearing the pleased hiss he continued, slowly gaining more confidence as he took more and more of the mans length in, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing his head, he tried to mimic what Freed had done only moment ago while adding a few tricks of his own..

Reaching inside the mans pants he cradled his sack, squeezing it softly.  
Hearing the pleased moan mixed with a hum he smirked, stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth as he fondled his balls.

Freed sighed in bliss, tugging the blonde strands as he panted-

"Faster.. I'm close."

Laxus hummed around his length, attempting to deep throat him without knowing how to relax his own throat.  
Feeling the cock hit the back of his throat made him gag.  
He pulled his mouth off the mans length and his hands away from the others body as he started coughing.  
Freed reached up to cup his face softly-

"I'll teach you how to do that later. For now, finish me off.."

The boy nodded going back down on him and taking what he could this time, the others climax coming soon after.

Laxus swallowed his release, it tasted.. Kinda sweet..  
He whimpered softly as a hand stoked his new arousal he had yet to notice-

"Did you really like sucking cock that much? Wow~"

He huffed at the mans smirk, averting his eyes as he caught the teasing wrist-

"No.. I-I didn't like it... I'm just gonna go to the bathroom.."

Laxus mumbled standing up, but before he could actually reach the place his own wrist was grabbed.  
He yelped as he was pulled into Freed's chest, the proximity making him flustered as he could feel the others erection press against his ass-

"Don't you dare go jerk off in the bathroom... I still need to teach you how to cum from your ass."

Humming one of Freed's hands crossed over Laxus' stomach and down to wrap around the base of his new erection-

"C-Cut it out! What if I don't wanna?"

He tried to pull away, he really did.  
But the other could always see through his disguise-

"Oh really~?"

Smirking another pale hand went up the boys shirt, finding its way to one of his perky nipples.  
Laxus gasped as it was twisted and rolled between the others fingers, fidgeting as the other hand squeezed his cock-

"I think your body says differently.."

Whimpering softly the boy arched his back into the hand, wanting more friction-

"P-Please.."

Freed hummed kissing and nipping at the boys neck-

"You're going to have to do better than that.."

He mumbled against the boys skin, his smirk furthering as Laxus leaned his head back to allow him even more access-

"Freed... Please.."

He whimpered at the harsh bite, he fist scrunching up the fabric of his loose jeans-

"Please what, Laxus."

Shivering as his name was said the boy tried to clear his head.  
What did he want?  
He was sure he wanted his release but that wouldn't be a fitting answer..  
He wanted that feeling again.. It was a full feeling, something inside of him-

"I... I want you to fuck me."

The hands stopped, scaring him as he felt the mans chest still-

"Is.. That what you want?"

At the breathy question he felt something creep up his spine, slowly nodding his head he sealed his fate.  
Feeling those soft yet firm hands slide up his chest he nearly melted into the touch, wondering what else those hands could make him feel..

The fabric hit the floor, instinctively leaning his head into the mans shoulder letting him have his way.  
Those lips against his skin were magical.. A slight burn left over from those pearly whites that felt like they sunk in so far.  
His jeans soon joined, feeling those hands smooth over his bare thighs squeezing them softly before handling his erection.

He felt so safe in the others arms as he was carried, it was a feeling he wasn't use to but would gladly welcome.  
The hands gripping his thighs making him sigh in bliss, feeling them disappear as he was laid onto the bed.

He watched in awe as the man before him stood undressing himself.  
That white button up soon making its way to the floor, hearing the pants rustle made him lick his lips, watching them join the floor with his shirt.

Still clad in underwear Freed climbed back onto the bed straddling Laxus hips-

"No backing out?"

He whispered gently pecking the boys lips-

"No backing out..."

~Till Next Time~


	9. Damn You...

"No backing out.."

At such simple words Freed smiled, pressing there lips together.

"I'll make sure to make you feel good..."

Reaching over to his nightstand he pulled out the bottle of lube, confusing Laxus.

"Didn't you already... Ya know.."

Laxus questioned feeling rather awkward about it, grunting as his legs were spread abruptly, flinching at the cold substance.

"I told you I would make you feel good... This helps.."

Humming softly he pushed the first finger in, feeling Laxus tense up around it he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Fidgeting he wanted to move away from the weird sensation.

"Its just... Weird still... Keep going.."

He did his best to relax, soon whimpering softly as the formally cold substance was becoming warmer and warmer.

"M-More..."

Panting softly he looked between his legs gulping as he spotted the smirk on the mans face, laying back down on his back as a second finger entered him.  
At first it was always... Weird. The feeling of something inside him was less than pleasant..  
But as it went on, it became better and better.. Feeling drunk on the feeling but at the very same time alert and sensitive..

It was like watching putty melt in his hands, feeling him completely relax around his fingers.  
Daring it he pushed a third and final one in, enjoying it as he watched him squirm.

"I-I'm ready.. Please, I'm desperate..."  
Whining he looked down at him, the smirk only arousing him further.

"Be patient.. I want it to feel good."

Humming softly he scissored the three fingers causing Laxus to let out a strangled moan.

"F-Fuck.."

Raising a brow at the boy he pushed them in deeper.

"What was that?"

Looking down rather disgruntled and confused Laxus grumbled.

"What?... You mean what I said?"

Pausing his motions Freed nodded, merely making him even more confused.

"I-I said.. Fuck.. What's wrong with that?"

Blue eyes narrowed as he abruptly scissored his fingers again.

"I'll show you how to talk like a gentleman later... For now, curse as you may. But it will have consequences."

Laxus jolted at the sudden burst of pleasure, mumbling softly at his words.

"Whatever... Asshole..."

Humming softly, almost evilly if you could. Freed continued to pump his fingers in and out, but took his free hand and teased the boys cock.  
Squeezing around the base he worked his way up and down enjoying how he squirmed.

He glared not so silently down at the man, trying to hold back his moans but he was unsuccessful...  
Pressing his thumb into the head of the boys cock was his limit, releasing abruptly his body shook, squirming in pleasure.

"That's a start..."

Licking his lips he brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth licking Laxus' release off of his fingers.

"W-What?... I don't think I can cum again.."

Sighing he laid his head back, having not taken notice of the rather sinister smirk on Freed's face.

"Oh... You will. Trust me.."

Grunting he looked towards the man only to meet mischievous blue eyes as he felt the bed dip, watching him crawl up his body.

"I will make you cum as many times as I want.."

His slim finger entered Laxus yet again making him wither at the touch.

"W-What're you gonna do with me?..."

He shivered at the thoughts that roamed his mind, cursing himself as he was getting aroused yet again.

"Anything I want..."

Freed smirked watching him gulp, soon moving to press there lips together again as his teasing finger fucked the boy, curling the single digit rubbing his walls.

"C-Com'on... You know I can handle more..."

Whimpering he rolled his hips into the teasing hand, whining softly as he still didn't give him what he wanted.

"Be patient..."

Freed leaned down to nip at his neck, his smirk never fading as he could hear the strangled and pushed down moans bubbling in his throat.

"How noisy you are... I'm only teasing you with a single finger and my teeth..."

Licking his lips he planted a wet kiss on his bruised neck.

"S-Shut up.."

Removing his finger he moved to grip the boys hips.

"Are you ready?"

His face suddenly turning serious startled Laxus briefly before he shook his head nodding.

"Yeah... I've been ready, you tease..."

Smirking Freed moved his hands to spread the boys legs further, sighing as he saw the flush grow deeper.

"Well, its apparent to me you love my teasing..."

Grumbling Laxus looked to the side, on the outside he may be calm, even a little grumpy... But on inside he was nervous as hell...  
He wanted to make sure he did his part, whatever it may be.  
Feeling one of the mans hands on his face he turned, blinking a few times as his lips were again occupied.

Freed was nervous as well, he was afraid if he hurt him too much he would be scared to try anything like this again, it pained him to think that this one night could go so horribly wrong and he could lose something... Someone... He had feelings for.  
Even if he was unsure of those feelings at the moment, he wanted time with Laxus to figure out the feelings.

Letting his face go they continued to kiss, Laxus slowly wrapped his arms around his neck shivering at the tickle of Freed's long hair as it draped over his shoulder.  
Planting his two hands on either side of the boys body Laxus slowly wrapped his legs around his slim waist.  
Whimpering softly into the kiss he was spread yet again, feeling something warm this time as Freed moved one of his hands to position himself.

"Relax alright?"

There was kindness in his eyes, and worry. Those two were clear to Laxus as he stared into the perfectly blue hues.

"Okay... Just... Just keep kissing me..."

He mumbled swallowing thickly as he pulled him back into a deep kiss.  
Smiling softly Freed started pushing himself in, humming slowly at the feeling.  
Laxus did his best to obey, relaxing his body as his arms laid loosely around the others neck.  
It was... Still weird... But each time he entered him, whether it be with his fingers or even now his cock.

It got better and better...

He had to break the kiss due to a gasp, his fingers weren't as long as his erection so it was pushing into new territory.

"Relax..."

Freed cooed softly, kissing from his cheek across his jaw and down to his neck hoping it would distract and comfort him.  
Shaky hands dug themselves into his pale back, feeling feeling them sink in as Freed pushed himself all the way inside.

"You're doing good..."

His whispers of reassurance comforting the boy, kissing over than behind his ear he hummed in pleasure as he felt him roll his hips against his own.

"I-I'm ready..."

It was times like these that Freed was glad he had thick walls...  
He was loud, but that was to be expected from a virgin.  
Holding his hips gently he picked up his pace, he wanted to see his face twist in absolute pleasure.

"Mm... So noisy..."

He tried to look fierce, he really did...  
But the pleasure he was feeling pushed every thought of fighting this glorious man out of his head.  
With a shout of his name he came for the third time that night, whimpering softly he looked up at the man who was still thrusting.

"S-So sensitive... Please..."

He whined, his hands falling from his neck as he laid sprawled out and exhausted.

"Soon..."

Freed mumbled softly planting gentle kisses down his chest after each pant.  
Soon he came as well filling Laxus up as his body gently trembled. Feeling the warm liquid inside of his body was a weird sensation... He wouldn't say he hated it, but it wasn't pleasurable.

"That was amazing..."

He felt light headed, staring up at the ceiling with sleepy eyes it was unlike anything he had ever experienced...

"Good... I'm glad you enjoyed.."

Smiling softly Freed pulled him into his arms after pulling out, smirking at the grunt he received.

"Next time I top.."

Chuckling softly he pecked his forehead.

"Sure... If your bottom doesn't affect you too much.."

Blinking he grumbled.

"Damn you..."

~Till Next Time


	10. If Only.

Opening up his orange hues slowly Laxus was quick to shield them as the sun shined from the slightly parted maroon drapes, huffing softly as his arm laid limp across his eyes.  
His body was sore all over, aching from the previous events that only made a shiver go down his spine at the memory; it was gone, his virginity.. Was gone. And he couldn't be more happy as to who took it.  
Smiling like an idiot behind his arm Laxus couldn't help it as his eyes started to water up a bit, this man ended up being everything he ever wanted and needed, he couldn't ask for more..  
Letting out a deep sigh he shifted his legs ever so slightly, cringing as he felt wetness, oh, that's right..

He was filled with cum.

Grumbling he was regretting his prior sappy thoughts, ready to wake the bastard up to help him to the shower because he was sure he was too stiff to move for quite awhile..  
'Dammit..' Grunting softly Laxus flinched trying to sit up, immediately falling back down; whimpering softly.  
This.. Was going to be hell.  
Shakily rolling over to his side he had about enough energy to punch his teacher in the arm, repeatedly till he awoke.

"What is it?.."

Freed rolled over on his side sleepily looking at him, blinking at the rather grumpy looking face.  
The greenette was a little confused, and little drowsy, waiting for a response as he rubbed his face.  
Laxus pointed towards his rear, furrowing his blond brows further.

"The ‘Stuff’ that happened last night really made my ass hurt, I can’t move because of you..”

Mumbling the last part under his breath the boy glanced away, pink tinting his cheeks lightly as Freed continued to blink to take it all in.  
Laxus was.. Asking for help? The opportunity was exciting considering his normal character, sitting up in bed Freed stretched his arms high above his head.

Couples took showers together all the time, right?

"Let’s go take a shower then."

His eyes still didn't want to open, and his legs were a little stiff, but Freed still made his way around the rather large bed.  
Laxus tried to sit up again, but could only cringe as his back ached and the once warm liquid decided to slide out ever so slowly.  
It was a weird sensation, he almost wanted to protest as the other bent over the bed and picked him up.  
Instead of that, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his nose into it, moving to wrap his thin legs around the male’s waist soon after.

Laxus could truly be something cute, Freed was sure he'd get cussed out again if he actually said it, but it was only the truth.  
The other wasn't exactly light, setting him on the bathroom counter Freed walked away to adjust the shower.  
Laxus wasn't use to such a.. Large and spacious bathroom. The marble counter itself was cold, but felt nice considering how sore he was in that general area.  
Resting against his hands he didn't even really pay attention to the man staring at him.  
Freed smiled softly, he looked so distracted and adorable staring off in the distance; that curious gaze in his eyes was utter perfection.  
Looking back to the greenette he grunted seeing him smile so softly, at, him. Laxus of all people was getting that endearing smile. And it was one-hundred percent for him.

Striding over slowly, almost teasingly Freed rested his hands beside Laxus' thighs as the water warmed up.  
The boy leaned away at the proximity, angry at him and the blush darkening on his face.

"B-Back up.."

Smirking Freed only leaned closer, close enough to where Laxus could no longer back up.  
Bringing his knees to the counter Freed climbed up as well, leaning his forehead against the others before pressing their lips together.  
How? How did he sweep him away so easily? It was like with one kiss he was gone, any defiance was thrown out the door with his touch, a kiss, a sinful whisper. It truly wasn't fair.  
Feeling the warm and sensual kiss break Laxus had to whimper as those delicious lips lingered, soon the warmth disappeared and Freed got off the counter.

"The water should be warm by now, you think?"

Tilting his head to the side, almost like he was trying to bring back whatever innocence he faked.  
Laxus frowned softly, squeezing his legs together; it wasn't his fault the kiss was so good.

"Asshole.."

Laxus didn't have to suffer for long without contact, he let out a sigh of pleasure as those curious hands ran down his back and across his ass, giving it a good squeeze; effectively making him moan into their kiss.  
Freed didn't want to hurt him further, even as the boy ground his ass against his own aching arousal he was the adult here, the one responsible for keeping him safe and healthy.  
Breaking the kiss he made sure to create distance between their lips so Laxus' simple pecks didn't bring him back into that mindless state that only wanted to touch him and hear him scream.  
Laxus was a little confused, did he not want to go there again? Did he do something wrong last night?  
Bitter thoughts raced through his mind quickly as Freed only lingered longer, tightening his legs around the others waist.  
Quickly, Freed knew he had to say something fast by the way the boy simmered down.

"I.. Don't want to hurt you."

Pressing a lingering kiss against Laxus' soaked cheek he pressed his nose against his warm neck.  
The boy leaned against the wall, relieve his thoughts were proven wrong.  
It was his first time, he had every right to feel at least a little insecure about things..  
Wrapping his arms around his pale neck Laxus sighed.

"Should've just said that from the beginnin’.."

Scoffing Freed leaned away, enough to lean their foreheads together again with that same gentle smile.  
Laxus couldn't help but smile himself, running a hand up the males pale neck, rubbing a thumb mindlessly across his cheek.  
Smiling even brighter - if possible, Freed leaned into the hand sighing softly at the tender contact.

"Now, let’s actually take a shower."

Being cleaned by someone else was degrading, especially the way Mr Justine did it.. It was almost like he was trying to purposely sexually frustrate him as well.  
In the short span they knew each other, Laxus had already felt a number of emotions; none of which were ever fear.  
Sure, he felt anger at first, jealousy, regret, but as of now? He felt love, embarrassment, arousal.. Pleasurable feelings and sensations he never wanted to stop.

Despite how degrading it was, to be washed in such a way and carried around like nothing, he knew Freed meant well; he treated him gently.. With a kind and caring touch.

Laxus sighed in bliss as his freshly washed skin laid against the soft sheets of his partners bed again, letting his eyes flutter close as those same delicious lips leaned down and devoured his own.  
'How unfair.. He's doin' it again..' Not that Laxus could truly complain, threading his thin fingers through the thick green locks he flinched slightly as it brushed against his sides; he only hoped he had time to get use to it, and wake up with him every morning to that same sleepy face.. If only..

If only things went the way you want them to in life.

~Till Next Time~


	11. Experimentation Can Be Deadly In More Ways Than One: PT 1.

The weekend spent with Freed was just simply amazing, that was to put it lightly in Laxus' eyes.  
His backside hurting would take some getting use to, but if the sex felt like that every time he was sure he could handle it, he'd make the other pay for it but it didn't bother him quite as bad as he led on.  
Freed was all the more important to him, Laxus didn't even want to think about the approaching Monday as he laid in bed, alone. An empty bed felt weird even if it was just two nights he slept next to him; he was already syncing with the male and that was terrifyingly beautiful in its own sense.  
  
His bed felt cold. Colder than it had felt in ages, not since he was last here, not since Freed moved into this apartment.  
Sighing Freed let his arm stretch out to where Laxus normally laid, his back to Freed and a defiant attitude that said- ‘I am not going to cuddle with you, that is until you fall asleep.' Which, he never failed to meet Freed's expectations in that area; he always awoke to his face full of messy blonde hair, and warm arms wrapped around his waist.  
But, that warmth was gone for the time being. Freed found himself wanting the weekend to come forth faster than he ever did before, simply because a good majority of the time he spent it alone, writing or going out grocery shopping, he never stayed somewhere long enough to make friends- Not that he really wanted any at this point, he enjoyed the simplicity of his life.  
  
 ** _But with him that simplicity seemed b o r i n g._**  
  
Laying in bed alone left both of them to their thoughts- ‘Am I too old? Am I just going to slow him down?' Freed pondered if this was more bitter than sweet, if they were merely wasting time and he would be but a memory to Laxus, someone who just gave him experience, first loves never last anyways…  
‘Am I too young? Can I catch up with him?' It was confusing to the boy, how could he possibly get on Freed's level of maturity fast enough, how could he possibly make himself like classical music and wine fast enough? Even if he wasn't old enough for the latter subject he wanted to try! He wanted to try being on the same playing field as Freed, the same state of mind where they would actually share a common interest rather than Laxus sitting there and going on about some new rock ‘n roll band or a different video game he saw, he never actually listened to what Freed wanted to talk about, if they weren't talking it was just sex.  
  
 ** _Love was more than that, r i g h t?_**  
  
Of course it was, Freed knew that from plain experience, two people can't grow to better themselves if they're both busy trying to reverse time, or speed it up. More than anything he wanted Laxus to enjoy being a teenager, and not have to try and feel like he needed to catch up to someone especially him, even if he had never been on that side of the story he could only imagine, and sympathize.  
  
But, how was he supposed to let go if this does turn for worse? Laxus is the only other person than him that he's ever loved like this, the only other person he's ever wanted to hold in his arms everyday, and touch and kiss and even if he never talked about his interest he loved the excitement that flared up in the normally bored orange hues and the way he talked with his hands, like he was trying to wave a plane down to land.. That thought in itself was amusing.  
Was he even over him to begin with? Even if he was someone Freed experimented with in college, he was still important to him, what even was Bickslow doing now? Probably a tattoo artist like he wanted.. Least that's what Freed hoped for. Even if their relationship ended bitter sweetly he wished the best for his former partner.  
  
 ** _Perhaps he should call him u p?_**  
  
Monday was hell for Laxus, sitting up and standing, the dread of having to act like what happened Friday night and all day Saturday didn't ever happen. Having to act like he wasn't head over heels in love for his math teacher..  
  
No eye contact, no touching, no spared glances or the casual butt slap. Nothing. No one needed to be suspicious or have cause for mutters and questioning glances, Freed didn't need his record tainted and Laxus knew that.  
But applying those rules of restraint? Yeah, that was easier said than done.  
  
With them having to ignore each other, and act like one another didn't exist and they didn't have aching hearts it just reminded Freed of how he felt the first time he was in love, he had wanted to spare Laxus of that feeling but from the very beginning, he knew things wouldn't be easy for either of them.  
The aching want left in his heart after it all ended. What an empty feeling.  
Experimentation can be dreadful when you have a young heart, especially when it goes south oh so fast.  
  
 **-Flashback begins**  
  
At the ripe age of nineteen Freed had already spent a year in college, he made his way there straight out of highschool and paid for it on his own, his family simply didn't have the funds for it- But he wanted this education and was willing to work his ass off.  
His roommate? He was less than enthusiastic, from what he had learned when Bickslow went on his rants while drunk he was an only child, from a rich family and had doting parents, who also never gave him much freedom, but Freed would see why.. Apparently they were naive enough to keep his ass in college even when he was failing most of his classes, he had already been in for three years and would most likely have to take the whole four years over again because of his nonchalant attitude.  
  
 ** _Someone with the money to do that made Freed f r u s t r a t e d._**  
  
It's not that Bickslow never offered him money, throwing it around like it was nothing, but sex was always the only thing he wanted from Freed, and the younger male was sure he'd catch something from a guy like him, the kinda guy your mom told you to never hang out with because he was the- ‘Weird kid' and the one dads warned their daughters about and threatened with guns.   
He was probably full of sexually transmitted diseases, Freed had been one of his many roommates and he had yet to see him actually bring someone in- But perhaps he had some sympathy and wanted to protect what innocence his roommate had left.  
  
If it was just the diseases, Freed was sure he could handle that if he were say gender swapped or Bickslow was, but they were also both male's.  
The general idea of a homosexual romance was already appealing to Freed, but he sure didn't want some druggy roommate he'd probably only know for the time span of his college life and never talk to him again outside of school to be his first time, plus he was a few years older, which presumably was weird in itself. What would people think as well? What would that do to his future career if he blabbed about it out of spite or photos surfaced of him in weird positions and naked, Freed wasn't sure he could handle that possibility. Even if he was overthinking it.  
  
A man in his early twenties, and a boy in his late teens.  
  
 ** _What could go w r o n g?_**  
  
 ** _Everything, that's w h a t._**  
  
Freed had once again fell asleep at his desk, he had been studying hard and part of Bickslow admired that in him. To have the drive and determination to actually study.. He had forgotten what that was like since he was let loose into the mild freedom of college life.  
Out of all the strange roommates Bickslow had been through, Freed was the most normal set one, but something beyond that normality and flowing green hair set him off- And it's part of what made him so determined to crawl under his skin. It's not that he wanted to show him a ‘Good time' Bickslow wanted to know him better, but trying to be friendly with someone who hated your guts was a constant battle of giving up and letting them hate you and pushing more and more.  
  
Sighing in exasperation Bickslow kicked off his shoes, shoving them behind their door and dropped his bag to his left, Freed always complained about him leaving his stuff everywhere and how unorganized he was- But he did it on purpose, you see Freed slept shirtless, and it's something he would see early in the morning when he arose and wake up Bickslow to bother him about the scattered mess of his items.  
At first, he had been on the fence about it, tempted to throw something at the rather nagging male, that was until he saw him shirtless. In all his glory. Who knew someone who looked so string bean-y could have muscles.. That was certainly new to him, not that he was complaining.  
  
That only raised his curioscity, what exactly did Mr long-locks do back h o m e?  
  
Bickslow was quick to rid himself of his thin tank top, as he always did and tossed it onto his bottom bunk which he had rightfully claimed the first time he entered this room, easing up behind his roommate Bickslow peered over the scattered papers and formula's that the other's green locks merely decorated, gracing the demonic papers with his soft hair in such a sense they should be grateful. Bickslow had only felt it once or twice, maybe thrice as Freed rarely ever fell asleep at his desk out of probable paranoia, but every time Bickslow took the liberty of running his fingers through it.  
  
 ** _And he did just t h a t._**  
  
Bickslow admired him from afar sober, but the glares he got in the morning and the lecture from the male about how he wouldn't accept sex from a random stranger for money only led him to assume he proposed they had sex, in exchange for money.  
  
 ** _Go drunk B i c k s l o w._**  
  
He had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea, but it was something sober him knew would never in a million years work.  
But just one time, they'd have to do it one time and he knew he could get him hooked on the feeling, the high someone touching you gave you. Observing the greennet was one of his favorite things, the nights spent awake thinking about him and the wet dreams didn't help either with his desire, it was almost a little over-whelming.  
  
 ** _It was his way, or the highway. And tonight he would make sure it was the first o p t i o n._**  
  
Dropping his tanned hand from the male's soft locks Bickslow hunched over in an awkward position, sliding one devilish hand down Freed's stomach while the other swept the the mint green locks to the side. Just enough for his mouth to mark the pale skin if he so pleased.  
Sliding his devious hand under the male's pants and over his boxers he softly rubbed the bulge, nuzzling Freed's neck gently with his nose.  
  
Feeling the warm contact Freed hummed softly, still asleep he unconsciously pushed his hips weakly against the groping hand.  
What he was dreaming about? Exactly the man touching him.  
It was almost like the dream was in a third person view, he was sprawled out on the bed on his back and Bickslow was hovering above, running his hands up and down Freed's pale chest softly, nothing but small smiles and tender touches.  
That was until Bickslow lowered his lower body, their clothed lengths rubbing against one another, causing Freed to moan out in mild satisfaction, he wanted more.  
  
"B-Bickslow.. M-More.."  
  
Out of all the words to leave those beautiful pink lips Bickslow didn't quite see those coming out.  
Smirking to himself the tattooed male slid his hands under the others boxers, stroking his semi-hard length slowly.  
Licking his lips Bickslow leaned in closer, dragging his tongue up the others neck until it met his hairline, nipping his neck as he went back down.  
Freed was stirring more and more, the soft pants turning into small sleepy whimpers as a thumb was pressed into his slit, making him roll his hips even more into his roommate's hand.  
  
Pressing more heated kisses Bickslow stroked the now fully hard shaft faster and faster, taunting him to cum in his pants.  
Feeling the precum dribble out of the male's slit he grinned, biting down on the back of his neck hard enough to leave a mark, that jarred Freed out of his sleeping state.  
Gasping Freed crinkled the papers in his hands, quickly glancing over his shoulder to see the others smug face.  
Freed's complaint got choked back, trying to keep the moans down was more important as he clasped his hand over his mouth, his hips shaking from his release, already cringing at how bad it would to be to get out of his cheap sweat pants.  
  
Laying his head against the messy and somewhat wrinkled papers Freed panted, feeling the warmth leave his deflated appendage as Bickslow brought his fingers to his lips, licking off the warm release as he smirked down at Freed.  
  
"Mm.. You don't taste to bad eh.."  
  
Despicable, that's all Freed could think about, why did Bickslow think that was a good idea? Oh he was beyond pissed.  
Whirling his head around Freed glared at his smug roommate, cringing as the moistness in his pants moved ever so slightly.  
  
"What the hell Bickslow!"  
  
That's how it started, how Bickslow managed to get him hooked. Even if it was a simple touch like that, he was done for from the beginning.  
  
~Till Next Time~


End file.
